Perfectly Chained
by Oirowin
Summary: Percy shows Harry the wonders of a broom closet. Warnings: slash, set in Harry's third year making him 13 and Percy...17. [NOTE: After about 6 years of leaving well alone, I've decided to pick this back up. Edits and extra chapters to come soon! To be posted at AO3 eventually.]
1. Default Chapter

Perfectly Chained

Harry rose to the sun beating in his window; he had forgotten to close his bed curtains the night before. He spotted Ron, still asleep, in the bed next to him and Neville was clearly still sleeping, his snores filling the room. Harry reached for his glasses and brought the room into view. Sitting up, he remembered it was Saturday and smiled at the prospect of relaxation.

He changed into something slightly more presentable and slipped downstairs. A fire was warmly glowing in the Gryffindor common room; the flames flickered playfully amongst the sunlight. He spotted a head of slightly bushy brown hair sitting in her favourite chair.

"Morning Hermione," he said, slouching into his own chair.

"You're up early," she said, marking her place in her newest 'light reading'.

"Yeah, I suppose I am."

She smiled and turned back to her reading. "Breakfast should be served by now."

"Huh?" Harry mumbled.

"Never mind."

Harry let his eyes focus on the flickering flames; they danced in a hypnotizing rhythm that captured Harry and engrossed all his senses. He was brought back to earth by the faint patter of bare feet descending the boys' stairs. Almost expecting to see Ron, he snapped his head to the body entering the room.

He found a taller, thinner image of the boy he expected. The same red hair blended with the sunlight and his dark hazelnut eyes held fire. His thin, toned arms poked out of a maroon shirt, a glistening badge residing on his shoulder. Harry couldn't blink as the angelic form swooped from above. Percy Weasley had perfected his Head Boy stance; he posed at the base of the stairs.

Harry finally looked away when Percy began to scan the room. He could feel the red-head's eyes on his chair and felt a chill snake up his back. Hermione snapped her book closed, jolting Harry from his daze.

"Do you want breakfast Harry?" she asked, standing.

"Do you mind if we wait for Ron?"

"Oh but I'm hungry…"

"Hold that thought."

Harry trekked up the stairs to his dormitory and burst through the door. Neville had woken and was just on his way out.

"Morning Neville!" Harry said, not bothering to keep his voice down.

"Morning."

He proceeded to Ron's bed and gazed at his sleeping figure, noticing the features he shared with his older brother. Taking Ron's cheeks in both hands, Harry wobbled his best friends face. "Good Morning Ron!"

"B-but I-I-I-I d-don't wa-a-a-na…" he moaned as his face flapped.

"Hermione's hungry, she didn't want to leave you behind."

"I'm sure," he said, rising to sitting position.

"Come on."

"I'm comin'!"

They headed back downstairs after Ron had changed. On the way down, Harry's eyes caught the flaming red hair of the Head Boy; he didn't notice he had stopped walking.

"Harry?" Ron asked, stopping. "Harry what are you staring at?"

"W-what? Oh nothing…"

Ron raised an eyebrow but said nothing more as they headed for breakfast.

That day, the thought and sight of Percy was erased from Harry's mind. Powering through Snape's Sleeping Drought essay and mutilating five pages of History of Magic needed full devotion of Harry's mind. Hermione was looking over Ron's Potion's essay when the man of the hour walked through the portrait hole, a group of seventh year nerds flanked him. Harry listened as he cracked a bad joke and his little group laughed too hard.

"Hey Percy!" Ron yelled, reading Hermione's many corrections. "Can you pipe down!"

"Aw, is third year too hard for old Ronniekins?" he said, swanking over to their circle.

Harry gulped as he sat on the arm of his overstuffed chair. His chest rose and fell in perfect time; his face was flushed from laughing, multitudes of freckles electrified by the reddening of his cheeks. He noticed Percy's arm was brushed against his own shoulder and suddenly that was all that mattered, the feel of his skin through Harry's robe made his heart skip a beat; he had never felt so close to anyone before, it was almost smothering.

"Harry…Harry?" a faint girl's voice said. "Harry!"

"Wha – oh, here," Harry said, handing Hermione his History of Magic essay.

Percy rose from his seat. "Don't let yourself daydream too much, Harry," he said, slapping him on the back.

Before leaving, Harry was sure he saw Percy wink behind his horn-rimmed glasses.

After dinner, despite the fear of Sirius Black, he told Hermione and Ron to go back to the common room without him; he was going to go flying. They both agreed reluctantly, knowing it was his release. Harry had left his broom in the locker room and headed that way to retrieve it. Entering the night, he passed the group of seventh years that had entered the common room that afternoon; Percy was in the center of the mini-mob, his red hair stood out against the night backdrop.

Harry kept his eyes to the ground and rushed past them, knowing that would simply draw attention to him. Sure enough, he heard the pitter-patter of feet behind him, trying to catch up.

"Oi! Harry wait up!"

Harry slowed to a halt, the feet stopping to his left. He let his eyes wonder up the body of Percy Weasley until they locked eyes.

"How are you doing, Harry?" he asked, slinging his arm around the much shorter third year. "With school and all."

"Not too bad I suppose," he replied as they began to walk.

Percy steered Harry around corners and down halls, upstairs and through corridors, making small talk and asking questions. They finally stopped in front of a dull looking door. Harry tried to place what floor they were on but couldn't remember how many flights they had gone up and down. The topic of conversation quickly shifted from potions to…

"Not going to wonder what's behind the door?"

"I-I wouldn't t-think it's important," Harry stuttered, his voice getting smaller.

"I saw the way you looked at me Harry," Percy whispered, his breath hot on Harry's neck. "Back in the common room…"

Percy's arm slid down Harry's side, fingers brushing against his palm.

"Care to join me?" he asked seductively.

Harry watched Percy reach for the doorknob and twist. He didn't wait for the third year's response; taking Harry by the wrist, he pulled him into the darkened room.

"Welcome to a broom closet Harry," he said in a tour guide's voice. "You should get to know them well."

Harry's eyes flicked from one corner to another, there were no brooms. An alien sensation began to grow in his stomach, his heart fluttered a bit as his eyes adjusted to the darkness and Percy came into view.

"You catch on fast, Potter," he whispered, removing his glasses.

Harry didn't see them leave Percy's hand, but a clatter echoed in the silence of the room and Harry suspected it was the horn-rimmed glasses. He wondered if he should do the same with his own spectacles. He should've thought faster.

Percy's hand ran up Harry's arm and his brown eyes came into focus in Harry's green. Another hand gently lifted his chin and gentle lips met his own. Harry snapped away, backing into the door.

"Come on Potter," Percy said. "You're not _scared _are you?"

"N-no…" he managed to whisper.

"Then bring…it…on."

Percy placed his hands on either side of Harry's head, his face all Harry could see.

"I can see it in your eyes, Harry," his breath hot against his face. "Don't worry; I'll lead you through it…"

Harry's heart skipped multiple beats as thoughts raged through his mind, a tension swept through his body. Percy placed his lips on Harry's again, this time they were tentatively accepted by the third year. Harry felt a strong hand on his, it pulled it to Percy's neck, where he left it, Percy's hand resided on Harry's waist. Instinctively, the third year ran his shaking fingers into the red-head's hair. An alien wetness tried to find its way into Harry's mouth but was stopped by a barrier of teeth. Percy flicked his tongue again, this time penetrating Harry's wall. The third year impulsively bit it, causing Percy to snap away from their intimate position.

Harry watched him wipe his mouth with the back of his hand; his stomach sank as the moment was killed.

"Never do that…" Percy coached.

"Sorry," Harry replied embarrassed.

"Why don't you take the lead this time?" Percy asked.

"I-I wouldn't know w-what to do…" he replied, looking to the floor.

"I'll pretend I don't know that."

Harry couldn't resist the deep voice of the Head Boy. He stepped closer to Percy and placed his hand against his neck again, turning his head so they wouldn't bump noses, Harry met Percy's lips. When he got bored with the situation, he decided to move to what Percy showed him next. He tapped his tongue against Percy's teeth and was welcomed warmly; Percy soon met him with his own addition. The tension grew to a swell as Harry felt Percy's hands run up his back. Lips still connected, Percy grabbed the front of Harry's robes and pushed him playfully to the wall; the hand on Harry's back moved to the wall beside his head. Sliding down his face, that hand fell to the buttons on Harry's cloak. It fell to the floor in no time. The third year tried to do the same but couldn't find the button. Percy's determined hand found his and pointed him in the right direction; a smirk flickered across his face before Harry let the robe join his.

Percy went back to where they left off, his body pressed closer and closer to Harry's. To the third year's surprise, his own swell of passion was mirrored by the Head Boy; it became more prominent as he fell closer. Harry's hand was working up Percy's back, when he felt a tug on his elbow. The seventh year laced fingers with him, drawing his hand above his head against the wall. Percy's lips left Harry's the moment the third year felt the chill of metal.

"I upgraded the place a little…" Percy sneered as he gently snapped the lock closed. Harry's eyes were wide with fear.

"W-what are you d-doing?"

Percy put a finger to Harry's lips to quiet him, he replaced it with his lips as he raised Harry's other hand to the level of the other.

"I'm making this an experience you'll never forget…" The other lock snapped. "And, of course, to teach you something new…"

The fear behind Harry's eyes didn't subside.

"Trust me, you'll like it," he comforted dropping to one knee.

His experienced fingers toyed with Harry's buckle, releasing it and seductively removed the belt to add to the robes. Harry gulped as his stomach fluttered with the thought of what might come. Percy kissed him one more time before diving into his next lesson.

Harry released a moan as his knees went weak.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry cautiously opened his eyes. Particles of dust and other allergens floated in front of his vision. He blinked. Moving onto his hands and knees, Harry crawled along the dirty floor in search of his glasses.

The first pair he came to were clearly not his. They were well taken care of and were far to smart for his taste. He squinted at a shadowed mass next to where he awoke. It breathed with a constant rhythm as it slept further. Harry left the pair of glasses where they were and continued to run his hands along the floor in search of his own. Halfway under an upturned bucket, he found the black rimmed glasses he was looking for. Shoving them on, a broom closet came into focus. The only light came from under the door. Piles of sponges and towels littered the shelves. Harry spotted the set of chains that had been installed for a different use than cleaning.

_Harry gulped as Percy gently undid the chains. He was proud that he held his own weight once released. Though Percy's face wasn't in focus, Harry could see a smile. Just as he was taught, Harry leaned in for another kiss. Nervously winding his fingers around the collar of Percy's robes, he found confidence in his response. The Head Boy pulled him closer, nearly lifting him off his feet. Harry loved the feeling of their skin together. Back against the wall, Harry allowed Percy to run his veteran hands down his chest, his fingers danced along his hips before cupping his bare arse. _

The sleeping shadow stirred. "Harry?"

The raven-haired boy couldn't resist that voice. Harry picked up the horn-rimmed glasses he has forgone before. The red headed boy on the floor accepted them and slipped them up his nose with one delicate finger.

"You rest alright?" Harry asked, beating himself in the head for even opening his mouth.

Percy chuckled. "I was on a floor in a broom closet naked, I'd have to say it wasn't the best relaxation I've ever had."

Harry had noticed all of those things, especially the naked part. Percy's muscles, though well hidden in jumpers and Hogwart's robes, fit neatly on his long limbs. His hip bones sensually stuck out, enticing Harry to run his palms along the boy's thigh while planting kisses across them.

"Thinking dirty thoughts, eh Harry?"

The thirteen year old blinked. The room was dark enough, Harry thought, that Percy wouldn't see the flush and rose to his cheeks.

"I like it when you blush." He stood up and tilted Harry's lips to meet his own.

_Percy straddled his waist. Harry could feel nothing but absolute animal instinct. He wanted Percy to kiss him, to touch him, to…_

_He released a moan as Percy did just as he wished. The redhead gently kissed along his neck, nibbling just under Harry's jaw line. He moved to another lesson. Harry arched his hips as Percy passed over his nipple. _

Percy released the kiss. "If I didn't know any better Potter, I'd say you're ready for more."

"Well how do you know I'm not?"

"Now now, let's start with one class a day," Percy leaned into one ear. "Then maybe we'll see what our schedules allow."

Harry, in the midst of the best pleasure he'd ever had, suddenly panicked. "What time is it! I was supposed to meet Hermione a-and Ron to study after dinner! Oh I'm sure I've missed dinner. They're going to ask so many questions! This is horrible!"

"Harry," Percy gripped the flailing boy by the shoulders. "Harry look at me."

Green eyes met brown.

"You're going to put your clothes on, straighten your hair, and leave the room. If there's no one outside give a tap and I'll join you. When we return to the common room, our story will be as follows: I met you as you were sneaking across the grounds and felt it better you didn't stray alone. Because you planned to study with Ron and Hermione later in, whatever it was you were going to study, you decided that you should take advantage of me and my knowledge and I, the Head Boy, simply couldn't say 'no' to helping out a fellow Gryffindor and friend of my brothers."

Harry gulped, trying to remember it all. Percy had obviously done this many times before.

Percy smiled. "Go on, get dressed."

Harry pulled his robes off the ground and brushed them off before slipping into them.

"Now remember," said a fully-dressed Percy. "One knock if it's clear."

Harry nodded and slowly opened the closet door to find a deserted hall. The light was nearly blinding after being in the dim. broom closet for hours. He could see the sun slipping below the horizon. He turned around and knocked once.

Percy emerged and slung his arm around Harry's shoulders just as before. "Well look at that, the sun hasn't even set. We'll surly make it for dinner after all!"

Harry silently sighed of relief and really hoped Percy remembered how to get back to the Great Hall.


End file.
